This description relates to corrugated fiberboard constructions.
Known furniture systems typically include complex assembly procedures, consist of multiple parts, and require tools and fasteners for assembly. Known furniture systems often utilize materials that are difficult, if not impossible to recycle, are not produced from sustainable materials and processes, and are expensive.
Corrugated fiberboard (which we sometimes refer to simply as cardboard) has long been used for shipping and transit. The material is recyclable, sustainable, and lightweight, and provides an inexpensive means to package items. Designers have used corrugated fiberboard for furniture and toys for both children and adults. This furniture is easy to move, can be flat-packed when not assembled, and is readily customizable with pens or paints.
Cardboard furniture is typically made from single wall or double wall corrugated fiberboard. Single wall has a fluted layer sandwiched between two kraft liners, and double wall has two fluted layers sandwiched between three kraft layers. Double wall and single wall corrugated fiberboard furniture may not support heavy loads and may not be resilient under fatigue loading. Because of this deficit in strength, some corrugated furniture designs include complicated and intricate features to support heavy loads.
A stronger and more resilient more durable corrugated fiberboard, called triple wall, has three fluted layers sandwiched between four kraft liners. This board affords simpler furniture designs, fewer parts, and longer lasting pieces. Triple wall, however, may be difficult to cut by usual die-cutting methods. Die-cutting can crush the edges of the triple wall board leaving slots that are weak and yield inaccurate dimensions. Furniture made from triple wall may be prone to side load fatigue failure. Short, slotted triple wall joints may only restrict movement in one plane and may result in shortened life of the furniture. The use of resilient joints that may extend the life of the furniture tend to be more complicated to assemble and to manufacture.